


3 Kisses

by JumpingBeans



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingBeans/pseuds/JumpingBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi was 10, Kagome gave him a kiss. When Kakashi was 20, Kagome gave him another kiss. When Kakashi was 30, Kagome kissed him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Kisses

 

When Kakashi was 10, Kagome gave him a kiss.

He was staying in the hospital at the time because he had sustained several broken bones, ribs, bruises, internal bleeding, chakra exhaustion and a concussion from a solo mission he had taken. Anyway, he had been taking a short nap when he sensed that someone else had entered the room.

He wearily opened his eyes to find Kagome sitting daintily in the chair beside his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her dully.

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she replied dryly, before her eyes paused at the bandages around his head. Then her eyes started roaming up and down his body in obvious scrutiny. Kakashi didn't flinch under her intense stare, and instead he observed her as well.

He noticed her lips slowly pursing into a frown as she took in the multitude and severity of his injuries.

He also smelt the spike in her scent, indicating that she was growing angry.

"…Your enemies really did a number on you, huh?" she finally commented.

"Yeah, but I managed to defeat them in the end," he replied calmly.

"Still…" her voice trailed off as she looked down on her lap.

She was wringing her hands, Kakashi mused silently to himself. It was so unlike her, the ever confident tomboy, to be doing such a feminine thing like wringing her hands. But then slowly the wringing hands stopped, and Kakashi looked up to her face. He felt inwardly puzzled as a peculiar expression was now on her face.

 _'What could she be thinking…_ ' he thought, before he stopped thinking at all when she suddenly leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but to him it felt like an eternity. And when she finally pulled back, her face was as red as a beetroot, and she absolutely refused to meet his gaze, instead choosing to stare at the wall.

Kakashi on the other hand couldn't speak.

He could only stare at her in numb shock, not really knowing how one was supposed to react when their best friend just did THAT.

After a painfully long silence, Kakashi found his voice again. "What did you do that for?" he asked as calmly as he could. And he didn't even stutter. Good job.

She finally looked at him, but she was still blushing. "…It's supposed to be a good luck charm. So you don't get hurt on missions anymore."

"…Oh…"

 

* * *

  

When Kakashi was 20, Kagome gave him another kiss.

They had been standing in some street in Konoha and try hard as he may, Kakashi couldn't remember the name of that street or why they were just standing there. Anyway, they had been standing in that street, laughing and chatting, when he had finally decided to tell her.

"Rin and I… are dating."

It wasn't all that hard to say right? So Kakashi wasn't really sure why he even hesitated in that sentence.

Kagome's expression had frozen for a few seconds after he told her, before she finally smiled at him. Although… Kakashi couldn't help but notice that her smile looked  _painfully_  polite while the emotions in her eyes were completely closed off.

"…Congratulations Kakashi. I… wish for the best in your relationship," she answered slowly, before looking to the ground.

And when she looked up again, Kakashi noticed that now her smile looked slightly sad. "Sorry, Kakashi…I have to go… I … I just remembered that I promised to take an extra shift at the hospital. You know, since its Christmas season now we're understaffed and all."

"All right," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

Kagome made to leave, but at the last moment she turned and planted a kiss on his masked cheek. Then she stepped back and smiled up at him again. "I…really wish the two of you the best," she said again before she turned around and started walking away.

Kakashi didn't call out after her and neither did he follow, even when he noticed the slight shaking of her shoulders.

He just watched.

He silently watched her until she disappeared into the crowds.

 

* * *

 

When Kakashi was 30, Kagome kissed him again.

It had been during Pein's attack on Konoha and Kakashi was pretty sure that he had died in the midst of battle due to chakra exhaustion. Because well…he had been sitting in a strange campsite in the afterlife chatting to his father for heaven's sake, and the White Fang had been dead for over 2 decades. But then a strange light had shined down on him from the darkened sky, and Sakumo had told him that it wasn't his time to die yet.

Then the next thing Kakashi knew was that he was back in his body…his  _hurting_  body which was severely deprived of oxygen.

Kakashi snapped open his eye and quickly took in several deep gulps of air, inwardly moaning in relief as the pain in his lungs slowly subsided. And once his breathing returned to normal, he slowly sat up. But Kakashi froze in surprise when he realized that there was someone sitting beside him on his blind side.

A woman.

A very familiar looking woman.

"Kagome…?" he called out softly.

She didn't respond. Her head was down and as a result her face was hidden by her bangs, but Kakashi could smell the lingering scent of tears coming from her. He felt guilty knowing that he was the cause of her tears; she had cried because she had thought he was dead.

"Kagome…" he called out again, only louder this time.

She still didn't respond.

Kakashi stretched out his hand and placed it under her chin. Then he ever so gently pushed her chin up, making her look at him. Her blue eyes met his, and Kakashi inwardly cursed at himself when he saw how dead hers looked.

After a few seconds though, a spark seemed to have lit in her eyes again.

Her hand slowly reached out to him, and she grabbed onto his mask. Her hand seemed to hesitate. But when he gave her a nod, she pulled it down, revealing his handsome, clean shaven face. He smiled gently at her and her hand slowly stared to caress his cheek.

"Ka…kashi…?" she slowly breathed his name.

He creased his eye at her. "Yo."

And without any more words passing between them, Kagome moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

Kakashi's eyes grew slightly wider at the sudden kiss, but he didn't push her away. He didn't want to push her away. Because then it would mean that their kiss would end. Kakashi didn't want that. Why didn't he want that? Why did he want more of Kagome? Her taste, her scent, her warmth. Why?

The kiss came to an end when Kagome finally pulled back. Then she stared straight into his eyes.

"I love you," she admitted without the slightest hint of uncertainty in her voice and Kakashi realized that he had found the answer to his question. Or rather, the answer had been staring him in the face all along but he had been too blind to see it. But now he knew, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too," he replied before his lips met her again in a searing kiss.

And it was then that Kakashi decided that there couldn't be anything better in the entire world than kissing the woman he loved, the woman who loved him back.

 


End file.
